The Dealership
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Part of Drabble Wars When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigious award, who will pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership? Rated M for lemons and language!
1. Announcement

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down and not one or two, but TWELVE authors picked it up! In fact even more wanted to join in. We were concerned about there being too many rapid posting stories for you, the readers, to keep up with however, so we capped it at twelve and decided to make this a year long event!

If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

Twelve authors per month, twelve months, twelve wars…welcome to 2012!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the January participants:

**_The Dealership_ by Bnjwl**

Summary: When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigeous award, who pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership? Rated M for lemons and dirty words, all chapters less than 500 words, Edward/Bella.

**_Masks_ by Dalloway5906**

Summary: "I fucking hate New Year's Eve...all drunks and grabby hands...at least the tips are good." Bella thinks it will just be one more night at the bar, but tonight two men will change her life forever. e/b. Some dark moments but mostly snark and major sexy times.

**_Fear of Touch_ by texasbella**

Summary: Due to a horrifying tragedy in his past, Edward is now an OCD headcase. He can't leave his house, he can't even open the front door without a clean pair of latex gloves. His hardest obstacle to overcome? Loneliness. This is where Izzy Swan comes in...as a hired companion. Will sparks fly or will she be too dirty for him? Rated M

**_Our Night of Fun_ by FFLoverLaura**

Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need to find someone to replace her. Enter Rose, the seemingly perfect roommate. What happens when Bella and Rose give in to their desires the night of their house party? This is their night of fun. Rated M for Lemons and Drug Use.

**_Destiny_ by kitkat681**

Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.

**_How it Goes_ by JA Mash**

Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes... Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

**_Class Act_ by SexyLexiCullen**

Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC characters. Rated M for language, lemons, and . . . I'm not done yet :) A bit on the dark side.

**_Coming Out_ by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Sometimes the road to self discovery leads you into a path you never knew existed. Bella always thought she was happy, until she realized that there were other options out there. OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.

**_Whiskey Lullaby_ by lvtwilight09**

Summary: Edward and Bella love each other beyond reason, but the demons from his past keep getting in the way. When Edward tries to save himself for Bella's sake, he may end up losing the one thing he can't live without. Rated M. Dark themes, heavy angst.

**_All the Fun of the Fair_ by TrueEnglishRose**

Summary: Edward owns a fairground, drifting from town to town and Bella is a damaged soul, waiting to be saved. What magic has she weaved into Edward's life when he meets her? Can he save her in the way she needs? Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**_It Is That Simple_ by theonlykyla**

Summary: Bella's a twice divorced single mom dealing with a tragedy. Edward is a single lonely man with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and accept the other? Romance/Angst

**_Where the Streets Have No Name_ by DreamOfTheEndless**

Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Edward is firmly trapped in the hell of his making. Redemption lying just beyond his reach. Would Bella be able to be his salvation? Would she sacrifice herself to save him?

So, who's ready to rumble? Chapter 1 will post Friday the 13th…hope to see ya'll there!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear ladies and gentlemen, thanks for joining us for the first installment of Drabble Wars of 2012! The Dirty Dozen (as I call us) all really appreciate you being here. See, we call this a war but really it is 12 authors taking the opportunity to post our stories at the same time. We are encouraging each other on and enjoying the group. This is not a competition at all, far from it! So please feel free to read, review and enjoy all 12 stories without fear of being wrong!**

**Now, with that said I want to say thanks to ttharman, theonlykyla and mamadog93 for taking a look at this mess for me and making sure it is safe for you all to read. I love those girls and would be lost without them ;)**

**I have been given permission to go ahead and post some tonight so I will have 5 up for you in a flash, okay? Then tomorrow I will have 10 to post all at the same time because my baby sister is getting married Saturday and I'm super busy with the wedding. So, you get them all at once, anyone got a problem with that? I didn't think so, lol! Also please know that I will take a few moments each morning to post my chapters then log off, so your reviews will probably go unanswered for this fic till next week because of how fast it posts and how busy I will be this weekend. But please know that I love you all for reading, reviewing and would love to hear your ideas and theories here. I just won't be able to respond right away:( With all of that said...on with the show...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Bella**

I was about ten minutes behind schedule when Rose texted me.

**Three words…Carlisle…meeting…conference room! Get your ass here, you got 15, I got the coffee!**

I threw my shoes in my huge bag and ran out with just my slippers on. I couldn't drive that fast in those death traps anyway. And trust me if I was going to make this meeting in fifteen minutes then I would need to drive like a bat out of hell.

My mind wandered as I navigated the streets of Port Angeles. Carlisle Cullen was one of the most laid back bosses that I had ever worked for. He was kind, caring and treated every single employee at his car dealership like they mattered, no matter how small their jobs were. I loved him like a second father.

Each month I made Carlisle a shit load of money and he paid me a shit load back. I never failed to make my bonuses and managed to out sell almost every single salesman in that place. No one, I mean no one could sell an Audi like I could. Not even the golden child, Edward fucking Cullen.

He tried, oh how he tried, but it seemed that at the end of the month I had pulled it out again. People accused me of flaunting my tits to get my sales. That was completely uncalled for, I mean Mike Newton had a large set of man boobs but no one accused him of using them to sell a few extra cars a month. They were all just jealous of me, that's all. I loved the product we sold and it showed when I talked to my customers.

Men, woman and hell even children are defenseless against me. I was the top dog and no one would take that shit away from me, no one!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Be sure to check out the other stories by the other authors. In fact if you would like to join in a Drabble War then look up the Drabble War Forum on facebook. You can get to know the authors for each month and chat about the stories. Each month the authors will be posted with a link to all 12 stories, go on and get over there so you don't miss out! Wait...read this first then head over there, okay?**

**Remember that I get your reviews but just won't be able to say thanks right away to each one like I normally do! **

**Okay Edward's turn! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Edward**

I woke up about forty minutes early. I ran on my expensive treadmill, showered and made my way out of my bedroom with at least twenty minutes to spare. I smacked the sweet, naked ass that still lay comatose across my bed before I left.

"Heading off to work, sweet cheeks, see ya later okay?" I barely heard a moan from her. She was not a morning person. It's okay though, she knew where everything was located and would be fine without me. When she woke up she would shower, dress and take off for work herself. That was the reason I liked this arrangement with her, she was independent and didn't need me to hold her hand like most girls. How did I get so lucky?

I strutted into the car lot and made my way past my father's office so I would be seen by him. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't a suck up but it never hurt to let my father see that I was here, early and ready to work. Not just work but to kick Isabella's ass this month. I would beat her this month if it's the last thing I did.

Emmett stepped into my office and looked like he was about to shit a brick right then and there. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rose kick you in the balls again?" I asked, sardonically.

"Dude, dad just called a meeting." Emmett paled a tiny bit more as he relayed the cause of his distress.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:Move it along, not much to see here...look right down there...yeah, that's the good stuff! More of Edward, hurry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Edward**

"So?" I shook my head at him and he just stood there like he didn't get why I didn't see the importance of his comment. So I started again. "News flash, dude, we work and part of work is meetings."

"I get that, asshole, but this one is in the conference room…the fucking conference room that he had built but had never used. This was fucking huge and I don't know what it's about, he won't fucking tell me any fucking thing at all. We are his fucking kids and he won't tell us…he's gonna throw us to the wolves, Edward, I feel it." I rushed around my desk and pushed Emmett's hulking frame into one of my plush chairs. Mostly because it would break my back if he passed out and I had to pick his big ass up. Secondly because he did have a point and I saw it now. This was huge.

I noticed all the other employees made their way towards the conference room. I rushed out into the hallway, Emmett followed right behind me.

The only part that semi satisfied me about of all of this was that Isabella appeared to be late. The one day it would be noticed by the whole damn company and she was late today…my life just got so much better!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:So have you picked a Team yet? Let me hear from you so I can keep track of my teams! Oh btw, did you all see the banner that the wonderful WhatObsession17 made for me? It's over on my profile! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella**

I knew that Rosalie said she had the coffee but she didn't have coffee for Carlisle. And if I was going to be late, I had better have a damn good reason for it. I didn't think he would appreciate that I wanted a few extra minutes of sleep, besides I didn't want to give Edward any reason to think he had a leg up on me. That bastard had been after me for months now. We had a serious rivalry going on.

I don't really know why though. He just needed to face the facts, I was top dog, numero uno, the big cheese, my name was on the list for the last two years now as the top salesperson. I had no problem with it and he would just have to adjust to life in the number two spot.

It really wasn't my fault that he ran off to some dumb ass business school back east. He flitted around the country and enjoyed his life while his brothers, Rose and I all worked our asses off to make this business not just run but run big. It was hard work on all of our parts, because when Carlisle took over this place it was a month or so from the toilet. We changed everything and began the digging out process.

I rushed through Starbucks and grabbed Carlisle the biggest Caramel Macchiato that they sold. I put it carefully in the cup holder and high tailed my ass across the intersection and pulled into my normal 'salesperson of the month' spot.

That's another thing that burned Edward's ass, he could not stand to see my carbonite black R8 in that spot each day. I loved it. I worked hard for it and would only stop parking there when someone else took over the top spot to boot me out. I didn't see that happening.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:I think I have said it all already, so just go and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella**

When I opened the side door and walked in Alice motioned me quickly towards the conference room. She was still attached to the headset she used to answer the calls and she deftly fielded several calls while she hand gestured how fast I should move. I giggled as I moved towards my destination. Alice was now and always had been a piece of work. She marched to the beat of a different drummer and had no problem with it. Her eternally bubbly personality made her perfect for the position she filled here. The customer's loved her and some would call just to check in with her and see what sort of gossip she knew each week.

When I arrived at the conference room the others still milled about. I made my way to Carlisle and handed off his coffee. "Here ya go, boss. I thought you might like this today with your big announcement and all. Enjoy." I moved to take the seat at his right hand, Edward slid into the seat right under me. He gave me his lop sided smirk and winked when I realized he had effectively booted me from my seat, right in front of everyone here.

Carlisle took matters into his hands when he called his meeting to order. "Okay, everyone settle down here. Emmett move over and allow Bella to sit down." His hand reached for the phone as he buzzed Alice. "Ali girl, hold all the calls for us. Nothing gets in until we're done, okay?" I loved all the nick names he had for us. Some would consider it almost sexist but not us girls, we loved it. But then again, Carlisle was like a father to all three of us. We held our own but every so often it was nice to have him come to our rescue.

"First of all, Bella thanks for the coffee." I winked at Edward as Carlisle took a big sip. He may have won the seat at Carlisle's right hand but I knew without a doubt that I was his right hand salesperson.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, thank you for being here! You guys are so sweet to me and I appreciate it. I read all of the reviews for the first five chapter last night before I went to bed( way too late btw) and they made me so happy and giddy. I swear I will do my best answer them right after the first of the week, okay? **

**Are you all reading the other stories? Which other story is your fave? Come on, I know you got one, spill it!**

**Thank yous and I love yous to all my girls~ttharman, theonlykyla, momadog93, and all my review girls! **

**I hope you don't mind...I'll post all of my chapters right now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Edward**

I sat back in my seat and gloated that I had taken Bella's seat. The seat she wanted. Was it childish of me, hell yeah, but I loved it all the same. I loved one upping her. But more than one upping her, I loved that she could give as good as she got. She was all in for the game. That alone turned me on and drew me back here each and every day.

See I never planned to stay here, I only came to work to make my dad happy. He had a few heart palpitations and he went all soft on us boys. He was certain that he would die any day and he began his quest to have us all in the same town, to marry us off and show us how to take over his business. Now, don't get me wrong I loved my parents and my brothers. I loved being close to them again, the hanging out, the family dinners and all. But this is not how I saw my life.

I think I was always the big city type of person. Going out to eat, hanging out with friends, going dancing, those sorts of activities. But I had to admit, I had adjusted to life in Port Angeles quite well. My Pretty, as I called her, certainly helped me a lot. She took care of all of my needs and never clung to me like a normal woman would. We were both independent in so many ways but we enjoyed each other immensely when we came together. I snickered at my own play on words as Carlisle thanked Bella for his coffee.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, you all ready for the big reveal? Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Edward**

The little minx winked back at me. I focused on Carlisle as I knew without a doubt that this was certainly a big announcement, otherwise we wouldn't be here in the conference room. We all knew that.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak again. "I know for a few of you this is just a job, but for me this is much bigger. This is an extension of my family. I care about all of you like you are my family." He threw his hand up and turned to face Emmett, "Skip the joke, Em, I am well aware that some of you actually are my family." He cleared his throat again and continued. I smiled at the clear disappointment on Emmett's face at not being able to get his joke out. "Here at PA Audi, we're in the running for a major accomplishment. We are competing to be on the list of top 5 Audi dealers for the US. This is huge people! This means a very large bonus for me, as well as for each of you that helps me achieve this goal. So I have written up a new commission schedule for all of you. The closer you get to your goal the larger the commission for each sale you make. So get your asses out of this room and get to selling me some cars!" I looked over at Bella and realized that she sat very still, her eyes stared me down. I could see the victory that she had already written in her eyes. She clearly thought that she had this, she was sure that she would be on top once this contest was over. Well she was wrong.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay Team Bella, let's get to rooting for her, she's got a mission now! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bella**

I made my way to my desk and pulled out my little black book of prospects. I had been here at PA Audi for quite a few years and my black book showed as much. I had an endless list of people that were interested; they simply waited for the right time. Well now was the right time. I would kick Edward Cullen's ass, there was no doubt about it.

I sat for a few hours on the phone. I made several appointments per day for the next two weeks. I would use these as my stable background and allow the walk in's to pad my win. I had this easily.

I left my desk and made my way to the female employee restrooms. Alice demanded our own restroom after she got pregnant with her and Jasper's first child. She was in and out of the bathroom so much that she demanded that they be clean for her to use at a moment's notice. She refused to use a 'nasty pube covered bathroom' and risk the chance that she would give her unborn child some rare disease. So Carlisle compromised and had our own bathroom installed. He was the epitome of perfection as a father in law. Alice loved him more than her own father.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: As you all can tell there really isn't a schedule for the way the chapters will go, I play it by ear. If I think that the chapter would be better from Edward's pov then that is what I write. Some times these two take over and say what they want, so it will just be pot luck...now, get down there and see what's going on with them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Bella**

I touched up my make-up and changed into my white button down shirt. It hugged my body and showed off the curves that I spent lots of time working on. I hung a long silver necklace around my neck that rest perfectly in the crevice of my cleavage. These new Wonder Silk bra's from Vickie's were amazing. To quote Alice, I looked like I had a boob job when I wore them. I didn't know if I should have been happy or sad about this fact. Right now I was happy.

I was sexy enough to keep the guys interested, sedate enough to not scare off the girls and demure enough to show the serious car enthusiast that I knew what the hell I spoke about. I had all my bases covered. I fluffed my hair and made my way out onto the show room floor.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all stood talking around the sales board. I heard the three of them as they talked strategy. Jasper, of course, just offered his advice since he was the finance manager and had no part in the actual sales competition. Usually he could be counted on to give some special attention to my clients. He made sure to find creative ways to get them financed. In this day and age almost everyone had some sort of credit issue on their reports to overcome. Jasper made sure that those issues were downplayed and their financing was approved. I never took the time to ask if he gave the other salespersons the same treatment. The only one I cared about was Edward, but I figured it was more like cheating if I knew so I abided by the don't ask, don't tell statement. If it was good enough for the military then it was good enough for me.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay last one for today, how you liking it so far? You picked a team yet? Cause let me tell you there are some clear lines drawn, you people are getting into this! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Edward**

Bella made her way out the female employee restrooms and she looked like heaven in a skirt. Her legs were pure perfection and were capped off by the sexiest pair of fuck me heels I had ever seen. Her black pencil skirt and white button down shirt hugged her curves and made me want to spend some time getting to know them myself, intimately.

I glanced over and saw Emmett's gaze was leveled at Bella's cleavage. I slapped his arm, "Emmett, you're dating her best friend and you work with her. Stop staring at her boobs," I hiss.

"Dude, I just can't fucking help it. Have you seen those things, I mean poets write about boobs like that!" Jasper gave a low whistle as Emmett shook his head. I had to agree with my brothers but now was not the time to lose focus and allow Bella's woman-ness to throw me off my game.

Besides I needed to let her focus, she had a sale to catch up on. While she spent time in her office, probably gossiping with her girls, I was out on the lot, selling cars. I made sure to slow down my gait and talk slightly louder than normal as I discussed the approved paperwork with Jasper when I passed by Bella. Her face slightly cracked it's façade as her frown showed. I had her doubting herself. I loved it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward

Jasper and I both walked the paperwork into Carlisle's office. I beamed as Jasper talked about the details. It was a no lose situation. I sold an A5 to someone with strong credit and I made the first mark on our boards. I walked a few feet behind Carlisle and a dozen or so feet off the ground as he made his way to the sales board to put a mark under my name.

"Looks like Edward is the first to put a deal to bed here. Get out there and make some more happen." Carlisle delivered his charge with enthusiasm.

Bella walked through the double doors, stopped and turned to me. "Get used to it, Wonder Boy, 'cause that's the only thing you will put to bed, here or otherwise." She smirked and walked out.

I chased after her and grabbed her wrist. I couldn't let a statement like that go. She had no idea how well My Pretty took care of me, I never lacked for anything in the bedroom. She needed to hold her tongue, she could talk about me all she wanted but not My Pretty. Ever.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella

I heard Edward as he charged out of the double doors after me. I guess my comment was a little too personal but didn't give a damn. He needed to know that his luck was just that, luck. It wasn't due to any sort of skill or finesse. It was luck alone.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him. "Don't you dare speak about My Pretty that way. You wanna talk shit about me then fine, but not her, never her. You hear me?" His face was red and his chest heaved with the angry effort it took to get the words out. He was sheer perfection in human form.

His lickable jaw with its five o'clock shadow was the sexiest thing. Usually I went for clean cut types but I think I could let that go for once. Edward Cullen was sex on legs and I wanted to mount him and make him mine, right here, right the fuck now.

"You got that?" His voice was firm and still angry. I think I missed a few sentences in between as I imagined him spread out as a feast for me alone. I just nodded my head and he walked away. Why was it that his angry forceful words made me want him that much more? For once I envied his My Pretty and all the fun she got to have with him.

I rushed back to the ladies room and splashed some cold water on my face. Edward Cullen would not shake me with his sexiness. He would not!

When I left the restroom I doubled my efforts to beat his ass. It took one simple action to do it. I shook my ass. What? You can't blame me, I had a great looking ass and I used it. I charmed the hell out of the customers and mesmerized the staff here. The only two impervious were Alice and Rose. But to be honest I think I did catch Alice watching it as well.

It worked, I threw him off of his game, at least I thought it was me worked like a kiss of death to his game today. Plus, I sold a shit load of cars. At the end of the day, no one remembered his first sale because my numbers doubled his at closing time.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward

I wanted to rip her shirt open and suck on her sweet tits that she constantly tempted me and everyone else with. She had a great bra, the kind that pushed them up and made them look like they belonged to Janet Jackson. Then she would leave just the right amount of buttons on her shirt open and she would top it all off with a necklace that was just long enough to accentuate her cleavage. They were fucking Kryptonite I tell you. The good thing was that she seemed to affect all the other boys as much as she did me.

At the end of the day she spanked my ass and not in the good kind of spanked. Not like the let me call you mommy while I fuck you kinda spanking. She put me to shame. What made it worse was the fact that Dad clearly enjoyed this shit. He loved the competition, the working all out for something. I guess I could humor him and allow him to enjoy himself. After all, his doctor did say that he does have some heart problems, so who knew how long he would be with us?

I rushed back out to the parking lot and snagged two college age looking girls. Now these two I knew I could sell a car to.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella

I stood around and watched Edward as he tried to make a sale. He had no idea that I called the girls and told them to come down and work him over. Their job was to be as tough as nails, make him work for it, then at the last minute I would call and pretend to be their mom and tell them to get their asses home right now because they were not going to get a new car. EVER!

Emmett and Jasper both walked up and watched me watch him. I think they knew what was up but they held it together like professionals. Good thing they had a healthy sense of prank playing themselves, otherwise my ass would be busted.

I sipped my coffee and stood stock still. Neither of them had said a word so I wasn't going to either. Why reveal your hand before you had to? At least that is what my daddy taught me. They both sauntered away when Carlisle walked up.

"Why, do you do that to him? You know he will hit the roof when he finds out that you played him. He's broody you know?" I heard the sip that Carlisle took of his coffee. I knew Carlisle well and that sound meant that his mouth was turned up into a smile as he drank.

"Yep, I do." I sighed. "But I just can't let him waltz in here with his college degree and take over without a fight, now can I?" I turned to face him as I spoke. I needed him to see that this was about more than a competition, it was about loving this dealership as more than a job.

"I suppose you're right. If he earns it then fine, if he can't, well then it's all yours!" Carlisle turned and walked away again as quietly as he arrived.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward

I was almost done with my statistics when heard the blonde's phone ring and wanted to distract her so I stepped closer, close enough to be inappropriate. She hesitated and licked her lips, I was sure I had her but then she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

The other end sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher but the sister must have recognized the voice because she paled immediately.

"Mom, wait…see we were just looking…" Her sentence was cut off and she paled even further. "Okay, we're on our way home, right now, I swear, Mom." Blondie slammed her phone down on the hood of the car and turned to her sister. "Dad told mom where we were, she hit the roof, and we gotta go." They joined hands and left. Without a word to me, no goodbye, no sorry for your time, nothing, they just left me standing there.

I turned to walk back inside and saw Isabella with her phone in her hand and a knowing smile on her face. My feet took off faster than I realized I could run in dress shoes.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! That is all I can say, you all amaze me with your love and support! Now go on and read, you know you wanna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Edward**

Before I could reach the double doors she turned and sauntered her sexy little ass back towards her office. My phone rang as I touched the cold metal of the door. I would not have normally stopped to answer it but it was My Pretty, I could tell by her ringtone.

"Hello, beautiful." She loved the compliments.

"Hey, sexy. How's your day going?" The sultry tones of her voice made me want to walk away and just spend the day talking to her. Then a much better idea occurred to me, I wanted to rush home and spend time with her, preferably in her.

I relayed how my day had turned out and she clucked and coo'd at me while I spoke. She really did take good care of me.

"Well then you aren't going to like my call very much." Oh no, what does she mean by that?

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, you need to focus right now, run that bitch's ass into the ground and make your dad proud of you. So, I'm going to stay at my little old apartment all week until you call me and tell me that you have beat her ass and are victorious, okay, handsome?" Her sexy talk only made her news worse. In fact I could only spit out sputters and gasps as a response.

"But…Pretty…you're not a distraction, I need you." I knew that this all came out as a whine, the whine of a child but I couldn't help it. I needed to convince her that this idea was terrible. "You help me focus and maintain my calm. Come on, you can't leave me now, not when I need you the most. You know those blow jobs of yours alone are motivation enough to make me do well. Promise me that you'll stop by my place tonight?" I begged and pleaded like a school boy but I didn't care, I needed her to distract me. I needed My Pretty, damn it!

"No, baby, you'll be fine. Besides, I got some things to take care of as well. I'll see you next week and we'll spend all weekend enjoying your victory, I promise!"

"Fine." I hung up, I couldn't take any more defeat today.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella**

I was satisfied that I had done all I could do for the day so I headed home. As soon as my key turned in the door of my apartment, I ditched my shoes. My clothes trailed behind me as I made my way to the bathroom. I wanted a hot bath and a bottomless glass of wine. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

Half way through my mellow playlist, as I soaked in the tub with the second glass of wine, Alice called me. "Woman, come on, we're going out. Meet us." She sounded way too exuberant for a completely sober pregnant woman.

"Alice, I'm in the bath, I can't meet you." I pleaded with her. I knew that it was probably of no use but I still tried.

"Come on Bella, it's not the same without you, please." I could hear Rosalie yell in the background as well, she shouted with enthusiasm about me joining them. "Shut up Rose, I can't hear her, Bella are you coming or not?" The whine in her voice was just enough that I knew there was no way I would get out of going with them. So I pulled the plug out of the drain and sat up. As soon as Alice heard the water make its loud descent down the drain, she began to yell.

"Rose, she's coming! I can hear the water draining! Woo hoo, we'll meet you at Twilight in an hour." Alice shouted directly into my ear and then disconnected the line.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella**

I dressed, put my make up on and made my way to Twilight to meet the girls. I had no idea why I had actually agreed to meet them but Alice was way too hard to say no to. I guess that explains why I did a lot of the things I did, I just couldn't say no to Alice. At least, so far, thankfully, she hadn't gotten me into too much trouble.

Alice squealed as I approached them at the bar. Rose had a beer in her hand and Alice drank a Shirley Temple. I knew it was a virgin because she was very pregnant. That pregnancy didn't stop her from fashion sense at all, she still looked extremely hot. They were both dressed in short dresses, Rose's was a bandage dress in bright red and Alice's flowed around her body in yellow gauzy layers.

I sat next to Rose and she signaled for the bartender for me. "Okay, woman, spill. After you left Edward was furious and stomped around all over the dealership until he finally left in a huff. You obviously got to him, so spill." Rose and Alice giggled at me when my eyes widened at her remark.

"I just played a little prank on him, that's all. Don't they say all's fair in love and car sales?" I snickered.

"Well, I'd say Edward has never heard that statement and most certainly doesn't agree with it at all, if today is any indication," Alice giggled as she spoke.

"If you wanna know what I think, I think the two of you should just mount each other right there in the middle of the show room floor and be done with it." Rose commented as she sipped her drink. Her eyes wandered around the dance floor, they lit up when she saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward walk towards us.

Great just what I needed, more time with Edward Cullen.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Edward**

I gave in to the pleas of Jasper and Emmett and went out with them. I knew that it was a Friday night but I had to work the next morning, so to me it was not a night that I could afford to be out playing around. I needed to get some sleep, focus, take a long run and prepare for tomorrow. I had plenty of cars to sell. I had to beat Isabella or else My Pretty wouldn't come back. I needed My Pretty in the worst way. She kept me sane.

As we marched into the club to join Rose and Alice I notice that they weren't alone, Isabella sat with them. I had no idea that she would be here. Somehow or another, the two jackasses I was with left that very important part out. They would pay for that later, that was for sure.

I stood off to the side and watched the five of them interact. They all seemed to be having fun and Isabella's face lit up when she laughed. Her skin glowed and her hair caught the lights above the bar. The reddish highlights were clearly visible in this light; I guess I never paid close enough attention to see them before. Maybe they were new, who knew. I just don't think she had ever looked as beautiful as she does right now. I was blown away by this thought. Now was not the time to have those types of thoughts, not when my reputation and a very large bonus were at stake. I could have those later, now was time for my game face. I swallowed the last of my beer and walked away from the bar.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Edward**

I called My Pretty on the way home; at least she could help me out here since she won't come over. She answered on the first ring. "Hello, sexy." Her voice immediately took my body to places that I was not ready to go just yet. I wasn't even in my house yet, I still sat in my car. This was not the place I wanted this to happen.

"Pretty, are you sure that you can't come over tonight? What if I said I needed you?"My voice pleaded along with certain other parts of my body that came to life with her simple greeting.

"Aw, does my baby need me? I can't come over now but I can help you out. You want that, baby?" Her husky voice spurred on my desire for her all the more.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She snickered at my over enthusiastic voice.

"Where are you, baby?" She purred.

"I'm sitting in the car in my garage." I answered honestly.

"Take yourself inside and up to your closet. I left you a present there inside." I rushed up the stairs, I couldn't help but take two at a time. Her last gift blew my mind and I couldn't wait to see this one. "Tell me when you get there." I nodded at her command but then realized that she couldn't see my actions, so I spoke up again.

"I'm there." I was slightly short of breath, which made my voice drop down in tone. I sounded rough and scratchy, like I had stayed up way too late drinking expensive whiskey and smoking illegal cigars. Apparently Pretty loved the sound because she moaned as I spoke.

"Sit down on the floor and open the box wrapped in silver paper with the blue bow," she instructed. I dropped to my ass and tore into that paper like a kid on Christmas morning.

When the box was completely absent of its pretty cover, I open it and pulled out a black leather corset with attached garters, a pair of leather knee high boots and a long, purple vibrator. I could only express my happiness in a moan; words seemed to fail me at the moment.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: More lemon...enough said? Thought so ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Edward**

"I take it you found your gifts?" Pretty asked.

"Yes, baby, I did. What exactly did you have in mind?" I returned.

"Well…when you win, I thought that we would take that large bonus, go away for a week and all I planned to wear were the items in your hand, how does that sound?"

It sounded wonderful to me, in fact, so wonderful that I had already taken my cock into my hand and began to stroke it to the mere fantasy of how Pretty would look in this outfit as I pounded into her from behind.

"I can't wait baby, I know how perfect you will feel. As you push so deep inside of me, you always fill me completely. I love it when you fuck my pussy so hard that I lose my breath. Can you do that for me? Can you fuck me until I forget my name?" Each word pushed me closer, each breathy moan between each sentence turned up the desire a notch. All of it worked me towards my goal, an explosive orgasm.

At the last second, as I felt my balls tighten, and my dick twitch, I pictured Isabella's face as she fumed at me today. With her hair loose all around her shoulders, bouncy and curly. She wore that tight black pencil skirt with the blue silk blouse that showed off her sexy collar bones and her perfect tits.

Her image alone caused me to blow my load all over my chest and abdomen. I shook and almost blacked out from the force of the orgasm. I felt so embarrassed, here I had Pretty on the phone with me as she promised me all the explicit acts that she would perform and I had pictured Isabella's face in order to bring myself to orgasm.

Pretty still prattled on with her dirty talk for me, I guess my orgasm was fairly silent as she still thought I needed her words to help me along.

"Oh God, baby, that was amazing." I felt terrible for the lie I told to her but it was the only option. There was no way in hell that I could tell her the truth, she would never understand. To be honest, I didn't understand either, so how in the world could I have explained it well enough to her so that she would. God, now I had myself confused. I had to get off of the phone and now.

"Pretty, I've got to go and clean myself up, can I call you in the morning?"

"Sure thing, sweet dreams."

"Same to you, Pretty."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Bella**

I marched into the dealership and made my way to my office. I had paperwork to prepare and files to get ready. Today was the day, I could feel it. Edward and I had been locked in a battle of wills for almost three days. No matter how hard I tried, he seemed to come back and get fairly close to my sales numbers. In fact yesterday he beat me, I chalked it up to not feeling well.

Rose and Alice both chalked it up to me being pregnant, a test in the ladies restroom quickly staunched that theory though. Alice was sad, she wanted a partner in the baby producing line. Rose was sad because if I wasn't that partner, that meant that Alice would soon turn to her and try to talk her into being the partner. Did I mention how hard it was to say no to Alice? Yeah well, Rose couldn't do it either. Therefore, soon Rose would be knocked up and Alice would be happy.

Today I would take back my victory and not let it go ever again! Today was my day; that was until I saw Edward was already at his desk. His cheeks were slightly flushed, which I now knew meant he had already worked out for the day. I recently overheard him tell Jasper that his morning workouts were what would make or break his day. I suddenly felt nervous; I had to be on my game. I couldn't let him win for a second day in a row, I just couldn't.

I flaunted myself right past his door and bent over to pick up my suddenly slippery car keys. I gave him a large glance at the gap in my blouse and then moved on as suddenly as I came. Take that Mr. Edward Cullen.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Edward**

Several sales and even more hours later, I was starved. I made my way out to the reception desk, I wanted a partner in my eating frenzy. Alice being the pregnant one, I sought out her help in this endeavor.

"Hey, Ali, what ya feel like for lunch, I'm starved." I asked.

"I ate with Bella a little while earlier, but if you feel like some Pork Fried Potstickers, then I'm your girl." I smiled, I knew she was always game for more food, at least for the next few months.

"Sound wonderful to me, would you call in our usual and let me know when it arrives. I have some more paperwork to do, okay?" I dropped more than enough money on her counter as she click her headset and began to dial Mr. Wong's to place our orders.

Less than twenty minutes later, Alice buzzed me in my office to let me know that the food had arrived. I closed up the folder that I worked on and placed it in my drawer. There really was no need because every single employee could be trusted here at Port Angeles Audi but I didn't need for anyone to get the idea that now was a good time to play a prank. A misplaced file would keep me busy for a few hours and that was all they needed around here to pass me in the sales numbers.

Alice and Rose were huddled around the main desk as I approached them. I heard Rose whisper to Alice, 'Do you really think she's pregnant?' as Alice began to nod at Rose. 'How, I mean her test was negative, I saw it with my own eyes. How often are those things wrong?' My ears perked up, normally this wasn't a topic that interested me but let's be honest there were only three female employees and two of them stood in front of me talking. So it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they spoke about.

I froze. Had I lost my chance with Isabella? I took several steps backwards and bumped into the large card board cut out on the show room floor. It crashed to the ground and alerted Alice and Rosalie to my presence.

"Hey, Edward, here's your lunch." I stood frozen. Stock still, I couldn't move if my life depended on it. At that exact moment, Isabella walked through the door. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and her face was slightly flushed. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I knew that I had lost my heart to her, the contest be damned, she was the only thing I wanted to win.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Bella**

I saw Edward's face as I walked in with my latest conquest, I mean customer. I wanted to gloat about my sale but he looked pale, sick even. So, I took pity on him and I left it alone. I knew how shitty it felt to have someone bury your face into their win when you felt like hell. I was the bigger man…er…woman and left him alone to his misery. Maybe it was a twenty four hour bug we were doomed to pass around. I had been there and done that, so I stayed as far away from Edward as possible, because I did not want that bug back ever again.

Later in the afternoon Carlisle called another meeting, this one was in the conference room, again. I was excited, I hoped that he would announce that all of our hard work paid off and the dealership had been given the award. No such luck. His announcement was a little bit different than I had hoped.

"Okay, people, settle down. I know we have all had a hard few weeks, some of us more than others." He leveled his glance down at Edward and for a brief second I wondered what in the hell Carlisle meant. Before I could ask Tyler leaned over closer and whispered to me.

"Word on the street is that it won't be easy to beat Cullen, seems his girl toy has left him alone until he wins this competition, looks like he has some extra motivation." He sat back smugly in his seat. I nodded my acknowledgment at his statement. See Tyler saw it as encouragement, I saw it as he would be off his game. He would be lonely, sad and most of all horny, so that would put me at an advantage here. I smiled smugly at him and winked.

I tuned back into Carlisle when Edward turned back to his father as well. "Seems we have a tighter race and it may call for a little extra encouragement to reach our goal. So…I'm offering two weeks all expenses paid vacation to the winner. I will pay air fare, hotel and throw in traveling money for the winner and a guest. I suggest you get your asses out there and sell me some cars! I want this people, go make it happen!" I could see the desire in his eyes and I wanted to make it happen for him.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Bella**

Later that afternoon I saw my opportunity to take a stab at Edward. He stood at the board, his lean arms stretched out as he marked down his latest sale. This left his body elongated and open to the slight brush from mine. I wanted to work the horny angle. I mean he was a man who was without his woman for the moment and I was a woman with a pretty fine body if I do say so myself. So I worked it.

"Excuse me, Edward." I brushed past him ever so slightly but it was enough. In fact, I felt his pants tighten and his enlarged problem, right away. I wanted to do a little victory dance, celebrate and savor the moment. The only problem was that I had managed to arouse myself as well as Edward with my little brush with desire there.

My heart rate picked up, my skin flushed, my breath became stuttered and most certainly my panties became damp. In short, I was a mess. And just from a little brush across his body. How did my plan go so haywire? How did it backfire so terribly?

I glanced back up at Edward over my left shoulder and realized that he was beautiful. I mean in the other worldly sense of beautiful. His face was flawless and so expressive. His eyes bore into mine and we both refused to look away. Edward's hand found my hips and my only thought was how perfect he fit there. Like my body was made for him or vice versa. The tension was thick enough to require a knife to slice through it. A long, sharp, serrated knife.

After our brief exchange, my only source of comfort was that Edward was clearly as disturbed by my brush with desire as I was. At least if the desire that I now felt had to knock me off of my game then I took comfort in the fact that he was just as off his as well. Maybe we would both cancel each other out.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Shortest Chapter yet but does it help to know that the rest of the story will follow right after this? Good, glad to know ;)**

**The wedding is over and I am so damn tired! Thanks for all of the well wishes. And thanks for all the reviews, to me they equal love from you all and I'm fully loved this weekend. **

**To all the other girls that wrote in the Drabble Wars-I can't wait to read your stuff (I'm starting them today) and I appreciate being asked to be involved. Hope it was as fun for you as it was for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Bella**

Edward licked his lips and finally replied to me. "Sure thing, Pretty…I mean Isabella." The desire left my body. I was doused with ice water and fire licked through my veins. How in the fuck could he call me by that name? His plaything's pet name no less? I wanted revenge in the form of his head on a platter that would suffice fairly nicely.

I threw his hands off of my hips and shoved his body back into the wall behind us. The desire was clearly gone from his eyes as well. He knew he had fucked up in a major way. Remorse showed on his face but it was too late for that.

"Oh no, don't you dare. You don't get to call me by your plaything's name and then act all sorry. I'm a lady and I won't fall for your silly moves and then be fucked and chucked, mister. You get your ass out on the showroom floor and sell some motherfucking cars because I want to beat your skanky ass fair and square, you got it?" My voice was probably raised a little too high for the showroom floor but I didn't give a flying fuck at this moment.

When I spun on my heel and made my way to the ladies room, I noticed that all activity had stopped. This allowed everyone with the confines of the dealership walls to hear what was said. It only gave me more of an excuse to want to bury Edward Fucking Cullen in this contest. I was Isabella Swan, he would never forget my name when I was done with him.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: So it's getting good now, right? Theories? Any ideas how he's gonna get out of this mess? Alright go on and read, maybe he'll tell ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Edward**

I fucked up, plain and simple. See that was why I called Pretty, pretty. I know it made me sound like an asshole but it was to make sure things like this didn't happen. I didn't count on the fact that some asshat would tell the whole company what I called my girl. I would find out who spilled those beans and I would make them pay. In the meantime I had to stay the hell out of Isabella's way.

Because let me tell you, if looks could kill… and all that poetic bullshit. What she didn't know was that I truly felt terrible for the mistake. I didn't mean to call her that at all, I simply meant that she was extremely pretty, beautiful in fact.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?" Emmett and Jasper rushed over as soon as the dust behind Isabella settled. I still stood leaned against the wall, with my hands stuck in the riot that was my hair.

"I have no idea, she brushed by me and before I knew it I called her Pretty. Well she apparently knew the significance of that name and blew her top. Someone was going to die for gossiping like a fucking old lady at bingo." My eyes wandered around the floor, funny thing was that they did not meet with any other set of eyes out there. It wouldn't be easy but I would find out.

Dad made his way over to us and before his feet even stopped their movement, his mouth started to talk. "Edward, I suggest you keep the personal issues off the floor and deal with them on your own time, we clear?"

"Yes, sir." I bowed my head, I never meant for any aspect of my life to spill over here at work much less my love life. I couldn't let this affect me, I had to win now, if for nothing else but to show them that they couldn't rattle my cage.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:I love how divided you all are, so many of you say that Bella shouldn't be so cocky that Edward just might take her and then the other half are telling me that Edward is wayyy to cocky...but you love him anyway! Funny how we love to see the cockiness knocked right out of them but are willing to kiss them all better after it happens! Love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Edward**

The following week was miserable. Isabella spoke to every single member of the staff except me. It was a long week, to say the least and I felt every single minute of every single day.

I sold plenty of cars but it didn't feel the same. The thrill was gone, the sense of victory was cold and lifeless.

I hated this stupid fucking contest and I hated myself, how could I have messed up such a potential good thing?

I had just realized that Isabella was extremely attractive and I wanted to spend more time with her. Yet here I was alone, depressed and ready to just quit.

I called the only person I could think of that would help me through this situation. "Hey, mom, can I come and talk with you?" I sounded like a five year old but I was too sad to care right now.

"Oh, sweetie, your dad told me, I've expected you to call, come on over." The smile was back to my face, well a much smaller smile but a smile none the less.

I sat and spilled my guts to my mom, all about our contest and my slip up. I shared how I came to the realization of how I felt and that I needed to verbalize things with Isabella. Mom agreed and sent me on my way, after a few hugs and reassurances from her that I would be fine.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Awww, now how sweet was that Edward went to his momma to get her advice! Doesn't that soften your heart a little and make you want to cheer for him a little harder now? Alright let's catch up with him and see if the advice helps him or not. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Edward**

Less than two hours later, I was on my way back to the dealership with a new lease on life. I knew exactly what I needed to do and I was prepared to do it.

However, Isabella was nowhere in sight. Her bag was gone from her desk and I now realized that her car was not parked in its usual spot. I rushed to my dad's office. "Dad, where's Isabella?"

"Well, since she won the contest and a vacation, I think she would probably be at her house packing right now. All facts that you would know if you had stuck around and listened to my announcement this afternoon, might I add." His sigh and slight upturn of his mouth let me know that he was not really angry at me at all, he just wanted to give me a hard time. "I know you went to talk to your mom and I get that, but can you keep this shit to after hours? I have a business to run and it doesn't look good when the bosses son runs around and does what the hell ever he wants to do, whenever he wants to do it, okay?" He wore the same smirk as before so this let me know he wasn't anywhere near serious, he just had to say that shit to keep up appearances and all.

I rushed off to Isabella's apartment to try to catch her. I hoped that she wouldn't have a flight for a few hours. I hoped, begged, pleaded and prayed.

However, I arrived to a dark, quiet place. I sunk down onto the floor and felt the tears as they stung my eyes.

Alice showed up a little while later. Apparently, Isabella asked her to come by and water the plants while she was gone. "About time we saw your ass again, where the hell have you been?" I just shrugged. "Well you had better get your ass out there and find her, before she gets so mad that she won't forgive you!" Alice kicked at my feet.

I rushed off before I realized what I had done and immediately charged back to give Alice a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Ali, do you know where she went?" I begged.

"No, she said if you could find her then she would know that you really deserved the chance. So go, find her before it's too late." I rushed off again. If Isabella told Alice this kind of information, surely she had to want me to find her. My hope surged again within my body as I rushed away on adrenaline and prayers.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Rut Roh, Shaggy! Looks like he may have been a little too late. Bella is clearly the woman with the plan, let's see what that is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Bella**

I sat on the beach and sipped a cool drink. My heart sunk at the idea that Edward had not found me yet. I was sure that we were meant for more, I guess I was wrong. I headed back to my room for the day. It really was a little too hot out here on the beach to stay too long.

I opened the door to my room and realized immediately that something was wrong, someone else was here. I prayed that it was the right someone. When I turned the corner and saw the riot of bronze hair that sat on the couch I almost jumped for joy. He was here, he found me. I took off at a run and jumped over the arm of the couch to reach him.

His arms flew open and he caught me as my body smashed against his. His mouth locked with mine, our tongues tangled for dominance. A moan escaped me as his hands found my hips again and pulled me against his enlarged cock.

We kissed until we both required more oxygen. Our reluctance was clear as we pulled away from each other. I only had one single thought on my mind. "It's about fucking time you got here, Edward. I've waited two damn days for you. What took you so long?"

"Aww, Pretty, don't be mad at me, you changed your mind at the last minute. Your spot was always Italy, how was I to know that you changed to St. Bart's? I mean give me some credit." I relaxed as he called me my special name, it had been way too long since I had heard that name fall from his lips. I felt a little terrible for going all ape shit on him in the showroom for calling me that at work. But we had agreed that our relationship would be kept a secret and we wouldn't allow it to change our work environment.

The apology tumbled from my lips before I could stop it, it made me feel better to know that we would talk about it and move past it. I hated it when we disagreed about anything. "Edward, we agreed that we would keep that a secret. It scared me when I thought that everyone would know and then all my hard work would be worthless. They would simply see me as the boss's son's wife and not a hard working sales person. You know?" I pleaded with him and batted my eyelashes; I knew that he couldn't resist it when I made goo goo eyes at him. Proven fact, time and time again!

"Well, if you want to make it up to me, you will get your sexy ass in there and put on that leather corset you teased me with, right the fuck now, woman!"


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay so a lot of you predicted, guessed, supposed or any other form of the word that Bella and Pretty were one in the same! So now that we know you are right let's see if Edward is out of the doghouse with either of them, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Edward**

As soon as Bella left my sight, I was in the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and turned the water on. I jumped in before the water was even completely warm. Hell I didn't care, it was way too hot on this island and to be honest the cool water felt good on my skin.

I ran a little body-wash over myself to wash off the funk of the airplane and then made quick work of my hair. I dried off and left the towel wrapped around my waist.

I made my way back out to the living room. I wanted to fuck Bella right there in front of the open patio doors. The evening had settled around us and with it a cool breeze came, I could only imagine how that would feel as it blew across our sweaty bodies.

Bella's quiet footsteps weren't quite quiet enough, I heard her small feet pad across the cool tiles. The hair on my body stood on end in anticipation. It had been awhile and the last time…well it was by phone. I wanted her body, the physical contact, and mostly I wanted to experience the way she felt as she moved over me. I wanted it all.

"I'm not sure why I even fucking bothered to tell you to put that beautiful corset on, because I don't have the patience to go slow tonight and undress you like you deserve." I spoke to her over my right shoulder, she hadn't even made it all the way around the couch to me. "Tonight, well I just wanna fuck you against the railing right out there on the patio so all the other people that walk by can hear you." She stepped around the couch as I spoke and I watched as her eyes dilated with pleasure, her lips were parted in a pant. She was clearly already aroused. "Come here, Pretty." I held my hand out to her and she willingly came to me. In fact she seemed a bit eager to join me on the couch.

As her ass hit the cushions I flipped the towel open and watched as her hands automatically reached for me. I immediately pushed them away, before she could drag them back to her lap, I reached for both of her them. I pushed them together and made her interlock her fingers. Once they were clasped together I pushed them up over her head onto the plush arm of the couch. "Hold them there, Pretty, if you move I will stop, understood?" She nodded. I couldn't have that, I wanted to hear her sexy voice mixed with the right amounts of breathy pants. "What's that, I didn't hear you?" I prompted again.

"Oh, God, yes, I understand. Please just touch me…it's been way too long." She begged.

"I know, Pretty, I know." My mouth fell south of the bottom edge of her corset. The black leather looked so hot on her but right now I wanted her sweet, pink skin.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Uhmmmm...LEMON ALERT! Just saying, get on in there and read, you know you been waiting for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Bella**

"Holy fuck!" I shouted as Edward attached his mouth to my clit. His large hands edged my legs open further and he pushed his face deeper into my body. I couldn't help but moan and pant for him. His scruff brushed against my bare lips and I felt each and every hair on his face. They worked in unison to excite me beyond coherency. I had no arguments against this, in fact, I was just a willing participant that gladly went along for the ride.

My legs fell open further and caused the purple vibrator to fall to the floor with a large thump against the tile. "My, my…what do we have here?" Edward peered down at the floor and the said vibrator from between my legs. I felt his breath as it was exhaled across my slick, wet skin. It felt so warm and sensual to me. It made me want to shove his face right back down from where it emerged.

Before I carried out that last thought, Edward reached down and pulled the vibrator up off of the floor. "Looks like someone intended to use this, doesn't it?" I nodded. His frown appeared and I knew that I had broken his rules. See, Edward liked to hear me talk, pant, shout, scream, what the fuck ever, he just liked it when I was very vocal. And since we were here alone, I would give him what he liked.

"Oh, yeah, I wanna use that. I have fantasized about it the whole time we were on our sex sabbatical, just You, me and that." I whispered down at him. The look in his eyes was indescribable and I knew that I had most certainly unleashed a beast within Edward. There would be no way to turn back. I had given him free reign to my body and an unlimited abundance of sex toys. Hell, why didn't I think of this before?


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:So, raise your hand if you remember everything that was in the gift box in the closet? I do...go on and find out for yourself! I think ya will like it ;) Oh yeah, still more lemons here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Bella**

Edward's eyes lit up with joy…no maybe desire as he realized what I'd offered him. We had talked about but had not yet used any sex toys in our relationship. Fuck, we didn't need them; Edward had given me more orgasms than I could ever count. Hell, his first week with me, he gave me more than any other boyfriend I had ever had… probably combined. He was a master, a god and he was all mine.

As I lay, spread out for him, I contemplated what he would do or think; he pushed that vibrator inside of me and flicked a few buttons. It roared to life and began to move. It's head thrusted and twisted all at the same time. See, because I had read the directions I knew that it was supposed to stimulate the G spot, and on the third pass, it obviously hit it because I felt the fire spread throughout me.

"Oh, my, fucking, God!" I shouted. "Right the fuck there, oh yeah." I whore moaned and pushed my body down onto the vibrator and closer to Edward's face. He took the unintentional hint and began to suck on my clit again. It was too much…his hands thrusting the vibrator in and out of me, the head spun out of control and hit my G spot with each pass, and now his luscious mouth sucked on my already sensitive skin. Like I said, too much!

I spasmed around the plastic phallus and felt the rush of fluids as they made their escape from my body, obviously this orgasm was too big to be contained within me. It made its presence known to all occupants of the room. And under normal circumstances, I might have been embarrassed about my spontaneous eruption but not this time…this time I was too focused on the fact that I had to work to keep my body grounded on the earth. I felt like if I slowed my concentration for even a few seconds then I would drift off into outer space.

Edward's hands slowed as I drifted around happily in the atmosphere, somewhere half way between earth and heaven. Perfect peace was all I felt; at least it was all I could put a name to right this moment.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Was that good for you? Cause I'm a pretty happy girl...wait, what? What do you mean Edward is not done? *looks back at the readers* Oh...looks like Edward isn't done, get on in there! I'll wait here for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Edward**

I watched as Bella's body came down from the explosive orgasm just a few moments before. I had seen My Pretty come plenty of times and it was beyond words. I'm just not certain that I had ever seen her like this before. Her eyes were alive and lit with a spark I had not previously witnessed before. Her skin glowed slightly pink all over. She had obviously been out in the sun these last few days while I searched all over to find out where the fuck she was. I had to say that it suited her.

Her hair was wild and spread around her, it was a perfect contrast against the pale beige couch, and it glimmered in the late afternoon sunlight that shown in from the patio. Everything was perfect, just sheer perfection. I really had no idea how I survived the last week without her. Just her presence alone was enough to satisfy me, much less when she granted me the pleasure of being with her.

I slowed the thrusts with the vibrator and slacked off on the depth of my kisses to her clit. She was certainly stimulated and I didn't want to overdo it on her fragile skin. I wanted her right on the edge, on a fine line I wanted her to teeter, until I was ready for her to fall again.

About every third kiss was an opened mouth, wet kiss that sucked at her skin. Her back arched and she pressed into my face harder. She definitely wanted more from me and I wasn't one to deny My Pretty anything she wanted.

I withdrew the vibe and dropped it to the floor, I would worry about that later, right now was my turn. Her breasts called to me and I reached up to kiss the pale skin that tried to sneak its way out of the top of her corset. I helped them in their plight. My hands pulled them up and out of the confines of the leather, only because I wanted to watch them bounce as I fucked her. I thought back to the challenge I'd issued earlier, I wanted to fuck her on the patio…well that would have to wait, right now I wanted her exactly as she was.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do love me a man that came make me come again and again and again! Just saying...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Edward**

She half lay on the couch, her hair spilled around her, her eyes wide with lust and her mouth opened as she panted for me. I slipped her ass to the edge of the couch and quickly pushed inside of her. Her body was so fucking tight from her last orgasm and it took a large amount of concentration to not just come right then and there.

I couldn't do that to her, she deserved so much more from me, she deserved to be flat out exhausted and sated in ways she had never felt before. That was my goal for this trip, to have Bella beg me to just please let her rest, I wanted to hear that she was too tired and satisfied to make love to me, or fuck if the case applied, anymore.

I pushed back into her, slow and deep. This was the key to make her come for a second time, to use a slow and steady rhythm. I knew Bella, better than I knew myself. It took lots of practice, plenty of episodes where I watched nothing but her while we made love, but I knew absolutely what worked for her and what didn't. It didn't hurt at all that Bella was so damn responsive with me, she let go and allowed her body to just feel, no hesitations and no reservations. I loved that about her, she trusted me to take care of her so she gave me all the freedom. She just let go.

I felt my body tighten up and prepare for its release. Funny thing,it was the fact that Bella trusted me to give herself over to me completely that was the catalyst for my orgasm. I flicked my thumb across her clit again and leaned down over her to kiss her mouth. See, My Pretty was a freak and liked to taste herself on me. She said it was a mark of sorts. It warned the other bitches to stay the fuck away. I didn't care how she saw it because I loved to kiss her body, no matter the spot.

I sucked her tongue and flicked her clit in perfect time with each other. Her body arched and moaned for me, exactly like I thought she would. I pulled out the pièce de résistance for Bella…the dirty talk! "You like to taste that delicious pussy on my lips?" She whimpered and just nodded at me. I wanted more from her. I fought off my own release for a few more seconds because I knew she needed a final push.

I released the pressure on her clit and brought my hand up to my mouth, I licked my thumb and replaced it right back on her body. She moaned and arched further. I adjusted my hand so that my first two fingers slid down and collected some of the moisture that leaked from her body, then I pressed them directly into her mouth.

That was the final straw, she exploded around me and I followed her. Stars and fireworks circled my skull as I tried to control my spastic body. I still felt my cock twitch and pulse within her as a response to her fluttering body. I was truly sated and l loved every single second of it.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:Bella's turn again. Not sure I'd be in any position to say anything after that little sexcapades, hope she can. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Bella**

Edward and I lay half on and half off of the couch. I only hoped that I had not ruined it. That would certainly be hard to explain that charge when it appeared on Carlisle's credit card. I could not, to save my life, think of a way I would be able to explain how I ruined a couch to him or Esme. I mean, he was my father in law, I just couldn't do it.

The heavy, warm body above me moved slightly and pulled me off the couch and toward the bedroom. He made sure to hold onto me and steady my still shaky legs. He knew me well enough to know that a spontaneous fall was an almost sure thing with me around, not to mention the fact that he effectively turned my legs to Jell-O with his sexual escapades.

"Shower or bed first?" He murmured against my temple. His lips brushed across my skin as he spoke.

"Bed, please." He nodded without a break contact with my skin. I wasn't upset in any way. His body was always so warm and inviting after we had been physical with each other. I loved how his arms and hands held me so possessively afterwards.

He offered me a sip of wine that was left for me on the dining room table. I guess it was time to spill the rest of my secret to him.

"No, thanks, baby. I can't." I left it at that. He turned and drew the large glass of Port up to his lips and stopped a fraction of a second before he tasted the wine for himself.

"What does that mean?" His eyes held a slight mix of excitement and fear. The longer I looked at him the more the fear receded and the excitement took its vacant place. I answered a fraction of a second before he lost his mind with wonder.

"Well…" I slapped my hands against my legs as I sighed, "It looks like you will get your wish, we have to come out to everyone when we get home." I leaned back and placed my hands on his shoulders. He set the glass down on the nightstand and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Why do you say that, Pretty?"

"Well, people will think I'm a slut if I show up pregnant without a husband or at least a baby daddy on my arm, don't you think?" I lost him at pregnant, I could tell.


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:Looks like Edward is in shock. Did any of you see this one coming? I don't remember any theories on this...guess I fooled you! Yay me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Edward**

"Wha…I mean…did you?" I stepped back and scratched my head. I was pretty sure that I heard Pretty's lips utter the word pregnant. I mean I'm pretty sure that is what she said. I played it back again in my head and fuck yes, she had said the word pregnant. "So..like…you, I mean, well. Huh." I ran a hand through my hair. I felt like Forrest Gump when Jenny told him that Little Forrest was his son.

Oh my god, a son. Wait, I had to confirm this first. I couldn't jump to conclusions. I mean, I was there the day she took the pregnancy test at the dealership. It was negative. I know it was, as Alice and Rose both made a point to whisper it rather loudly in my presence about a million times. That day it killed me to not be able to go to her and hold her. I knew how much she wanted kids and we had tried for a few months. I prayed that it would be easy for Bella and me, for her sake.

She had no idea, well, okay she might have had a small one, but I would have loved her every day of forever with or without children. I didn't care. Don't get me wrong, I wanted a house full, tire swings, playhouses with those fake ass ugly kitchens attached, scooters, bikes, big wheel, fuck I wanted it all. But, I would live without that if I had to in order to keep Bella. I loved her more. Plain and simple.

I realized that she stood by and watched every single movement of my body while I played out a full on discussion with myself in my head. "Baby?" I squeaked out through a very dry throat.

Her eyes filled with tears and her mouth turned up into the most beautiful smile I had ever had the pleasure to witness. She simply nodded. I engulfed her in my arms again, picked her up and swung her around. She had made me the happiest man alive, right here in this moment. I couldn't resist the urge to ask one more time. "Really?" She nodded again and lost her fight with her tears, they streamed unstoppable down her face. "Oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy you have made me, a baby!" I pressed a kiss to her lips and my hand flat across her still tiny belly.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N:I am a card carrying member of the Baby Brigade...always have been and with a few exceptions, always will be. I can't think of anything sexier than a Daddyward. Can you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Bella**

His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open and his pulse raced along under the skin of his neck. But none of those reactions were from fear, they were from elation, shock, happiness, and pure joy.

I stood back and allowed him to come to grips with it, I simply held onto his body to ground him.

"Oh my God, Bella, we need to call my mom and dad. Wait, we need to call Charlie too. Is Renee still on her cruise? How will we tell her? Won't she be mad that she found out last? I guess there's not much we could do about that, I mean, it was her decision to take the cruise…" I reached up and pressed my fingers to his lips to stop him. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that he and Alice were related. Her mouth took off at supersonic speed when she got excited as well.

"We've got time. First, we're going to sleep some, then we'll eat, then if it's not too late, we'll call our parents. Okay?" He nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

His lips pressed against mine with such tenderness and love. I plainly felt it. Then he jerked his head back. "Wait, I thought the test at the dealership said you were _**not**_ pregnant." His eyes darted back and forth between my own two eyes.

"Well, I guess they were wrong." He leaned back and opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him once again. "I went to see the doctor a week after I took the test at work. He said that it happens often, he suggested that my body just simply wasn't pregnant enough to register on the pregnancy test stick yet. He did both blood and urine, they confirmed that it."

His eyes crinkled at the edges and he laughed at me. "Leave it to you to have to start this off the hard way."


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: Almost there, Hope it was fun for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Edward**

"So, we can tell everyone back at the dealership then?" I asked the only question that was pertinent to me at this moment in time. All the rest would work themselves out, I just needed this one piece of information to make it through a nap with my wife, my pregnant wife.

"Yeah, baby, we can tell them."

I sighed as I laid Bella's body down beside mine. I wrapped us in the cool, cottony sheet and began to rub her stomach. I wanted my son or daughter to know that I loved them, from the first moment that I knew about them. I loved them, with all of my heart.

Our vacation was over way too soon and we had to pack to go back home. It was a good thing since morning sickness had taken a hold of Bella and she could no longer enjoy herself. Besides she was mad at me because I would not let her eat any of the local fresh seafood. I read somewhere that fresh seafood could be bad to the mother or baby, I forget which one, but either way Bella was not allowed to take a chance.

She asked me at least a dozen times 'what the point was of being in a place with great seafood if I can't eat any of it'. I explained it all again and she huffed off to the bedroom. She forgave me when I made her come with just my hands. Then she forgave me all over again when I made her come with my mouth. I would have to look up information about the increased sex drive of pregnant women. She could very well kill me by the end of the nine months, but hey, what a way to go.

We boarded the plane and held hands as we made our way back to our families. We had yet to tell them, we decided that we would save it for a face to face visit. So as soon as we landed, we were off to my parent's house to break the news.


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: Longest chapter for far for this story. Last one as well :(**

**I have loved this story and these two characters, so much. It was a small little idea because I love the R8 so much and saw one in traffic. It's funny where we get our inspiration from, huh? I also wanted a strong, confident Bella with a slightly less sure of himself Edward. Well at least he seemed less sure of himself for a little while. **

**For the last time on this story...thank you for all of your support and love you have shown me this weekend. I appreciate it more than you will know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Edward**

Our first day back to work, Carlisle called a meeting. It figured he would. The good thing was that it was simply in our employee lounge instead of in the conference room. He spoke and thanked everyone for all of the hard work and gave some details about when our plaque would arrive. When Carlisle dismissed us, Bella raised her hand. I froze; surely she wouldn't to do that right here, right now. I mean, we hadn't talked about it since we marched our happy little asses off of the plane. We didn't have a game plan, at all.

"I have a quick announcement to make. For those of you who are interested, Edward and I have been married for almost a year now and we are excited to announce that we are pregnant." My mouth fell open and so did Carlisle's. He knew both parts but apparently he didn't expect Bella to just stand up and announce it that way.

To my clear shock, a rush of money began to change hands. Some happy, some pissed. The clear winner was Tyler, the car wash boy. He made out like a bandit.

Bella raised her hand one more time and I seriously considered stopping her. I mean, hell, we had no more news to tell; surely she wasn't going to tell them that I liked it when she stuck her finger in my ass. Not right here and right now with my father was in the room for crying out loud!

I rushed to stop her, that little fact was between her and me, not all of these casual acquaintances. Before my hand could stop her she began to speak. "Don't think this means that I'll be soft from here on out. You'll still bow down and kiss my ass like you always did, are we clear?" All heads nodded and people began to clear out. With that one simple sentence and acknowledgment, Bella's world settled down into a steady place again. She worried that they would lose their respect for her if they knew, apparently she was wrong.

Her arm wrapped around me as we left the lounge. "So, that went well, don't you think?" I asked.

Bella scoffed at me. "Oh, Edward, come out of the dark ages, they knew that shit was true so long ago. I mean they had a pool about it, for crying out loud! A fairly large one too, so they had to have known."

Tyler and Mike brushed past us on their way to the smoking deck to take a break, when Tyler spoke. "Are you kidding us? You two really didn't think that we believed your silly little sad game of pretend, did you?" I shook my head yes, because I thought we had them fooled. "Well, you're wrong. We all knew, in fact I could tell you the exact weekend that you two fell in love…the weekend that Bella's R8 was delivered." My mouth dropped open, hers just turned up in a smile. Upon seeing our looks, Tyler's face became encased in a smirk. He was right and he knew it. We fell in love that afternoon as I rode in that car with her.

I watched her drive, shift and talk about cars like she had done it all of her life. I saw her passion, her fire and most of all her caring nature. I couldn't resist her so I asked her out that day.

It's funny because the dealership was supposed to be a short stop off place for me. I came to appease my day and ended up finding everything in life I could ever ask for. I guess this wasn't such a bad deal after all.


	42. Chapter 41 Epilogue

**A/N: I know that last chapter I marked this puppy complete, but...several of you asked some questions in your reviews so I decided that I need to provide a little bit more information to you about these two. I hope this answers it all for you. If not them pm me. So enjoy this look at their lives a few months after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Bella**

I lay in bed and listened as Edward talked to his daughter through the monitor in our room. He was so sweet with Abby. She loved him so much and I could say the same of him. From the moment I told him that I was pregnant he was all in. I sold my apartment in the city, I hadn't used that old apartment since I stayed away from Edward that week of the competition, anyway. I also bought a new Q7. Now don't get me wrong I kept the R8, I just felt safer in the roomy Q7.

I reduced my hours at the dealership, and later in my pregnancy, I took a job in the office of the service department. I took care of the books in there, I had to make sure all of the service tickets were paid in full and the parts distributor's bills were taken care of. It was a sit down job and it worked for me, for now. The other good thing was that Carlisle expanded my office and I can take Abby with me to work when I get ready to go back. It really did pay to be related to the boss. One day I will walk back out on that showroom floor and sell cars again but for now, I loved the way my job worked for my family.

After Edward and I came out about our relationship, things were easier at work. It helped that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper could be free with their information. When Edward and I kept our relationship a secret, they had to as well. They all said it was like walking on egg shells to know what to say and what not to say. I had no idea it was that big of a deal for them, I felt terrible.

Neither Edward nor I wanted it to be that way. At first we started out to keep it from Carlisle. I didn't want him or Edward to think that I was opportunistic and only dated Edward for their name. Then I worried that as a woman salesperson I would get shit from all of my coworkers. There weren't many women who sold cars, especially high end cars and I had to fight, claw and work harder to get to where I was. I did it, without complaint, because I loved the cars and wanted to sell them. I didn't want to defend myself and my decision to anyone. I also didn't want Edward to have to defend me either. In my mind it was just easier to hide things.

I saw now how much that was wrong. First of all, it sent the wrong signal to Edward, it made him feel like he wasn't important enough to me to be able to come out to our friends and co workers. I also took away his ability to defend me. I loved that he wanted to take care of me, in all ways. He and I both knew that I was capable of doing it myself but he wanted to make my life easier and more comfortable. So I let him. I didn't know if the fact that I allowed him to take care of me meant that I no longer fit in with the strong bra burning women of corporate America or not but it worked for the two of us, so who was to tell me I was wrong?

I snapped back as I head Edward begin to hum to Abby to get her back to sleep. He must have feed her, changed her and I knew that now she would get rocked back to sleep by him. I told him that I would do the overnight shift since I was still at home for now, but he was stubborn. He wanted his alone time with his Little Pretty, as he had called her from the first moment she saw her.

He said she looked just like me, I said she looked like him. She definitely had that bronze unruly hair of his, no doubt about that. He said that was my nose and lips on her beautiful face. I, secretly, hoped that she had his lips because his lips were simply to die for. I loved them so much. I guess we will have to agree to disagree on that one because we were both so sure that we were right that there was no point to argue about it any longer. Better to let it go and think what we want.

Tomorrow we were getting together for lunch at Carlisle and Esme's house. All of our family would be there, including Charlie and Renee. When we announced our pregnancy so long ago, both sets of parents were thrilled about the news. My parents had given up hope for a grandchild, they both assumed that since I chose my particular profession that I would not have kids. I had discussed with them how difficult it was for a woman in my field and how much harder I had to work. I guess they assumed that meant that I would never step back to take the time for kids.

And until I met Edward, I had never thought about it. He was the first person that made me want to try for a family and a career at the same time. I knew he would be a perfect father and I would never deny him the chance to be that to our kids. Besides how fucking sexy was it when I walked in to find him shirtless, pants hung low, with Abby in nothing but her diaper asleep on his chest as he still rocked her?

Abby loved her momma, there was no doubt about it but not as much as she loved her daddy. When he walks in at the end of the day and she heard his voice all activity stopped for her. She searched for him until he talked to her or picked her up. She couldn't stand to be away from him and I loved the fact that she loved her daddy so much. I was a lifelong daddy's girl so it didn't bother me at all that she had ended up the exact same way. I guess I would just have him knock me up again so I could have a baby boy that would be a momma's boy just for me.

Edward walked back in the door of our bedroom, he still held Abby in his arms. She wore a clean gown and was wrapped in a pink fuzzy blanket. He looked sheepish and I knew what he was about to say. "Hey, baby, what are you doing awake?" He leaned down to kiss me. "I thought for sure you'd still be asleep." He walked back around to his side of the bed and sat down. I knew it, I knew he was going to bring her to bed with us. I teased him and called him whipped but deep down inside, I loved to open my eyes and see the two of them all huddled up together. More often than not I would scoot over and huddle right along with them.

I dropped all pretenses and just scooted closer as soon as he settled Abby in the middle of our bed. His smile was infectious once he saw my intentions. I reached out and took his hand and intertwined it with his. We settled down right away.

Just as I thought he was asleep, I heard a small whisper. "Thank you, baby, you have given me everything I ever wanted. I love you."

"This little girl," I took our entwined hands and tapped her back gently. "Just makes my heart feel like it will swell so full that it would overflow." I admitted with the start of tears in my eyes. "I love you, thank you for putting up with me."

"For better or worse, that's us. All in for the whole time." He smiled and touched my cheek as I leaned forward to kiss him. Our little family drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I don't plan to continue this, to me it is done but like I said I would be more than happy to answer any questions you have about these two or their motivations. **

**I also decided to include a little teaser for my next story called Metal Pointe. It will be a collab with theonlykyla. It should begin to post sometime around the first of the month so be sure to put me on author alert to get the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy and see you then!**

**Metal Pointe**

I yelled back for the first time, I told her that she could take her money and go, I didn't need her. I yelled at her for the fact that she was never satisfied with me, how I was never enough. She slapped me and stopped the car. I grabbed my bag and got out. Thankfully my wallet was in my bag, otherwise I would be have been stuck.

She drove off and all I could feel was relief. I was actually thankful that she put me out. I could show her now that I didn't need her. I hailed a cab and threw myself inside the first one that stopped.

"Double occupancy, please, my fiancé will be here later. He had to work so he caught a later flight." I spoke with confidence and smiled at her when I was finished. She smiled back in return. I loved that she bought my lie, that she though I looked like the kind of person who had a fiancé that would fly into the craziness of New York just so he could see me, to spend a few hours just to make me feel better.

His voice filled the line. "Hello?" I could only cry harder. "Baby, is that you?" I just cried even harder. I needed him so damn badly, I needed to be held by him, loved by him. His voice rose as he asked me again. "Princess, can you talk? Are you alright?" I knew I had to talk to him before he panicked too much.

I knew that he was not in the best place possible and while I want to think that I asked him to come to protect him, I didn't. I asked him to come for me, it was a selfish act, I needed him and him alone.

I moved off the bed and took a shower, I threw a simple t shirt on and crawled into bed to wait for him. I prayed he would be here soon, so he could stop the aching inside of me.

**Till next time... **


End file.
